Edward Sark
Edward Emilio Sark Jr, son of Edward Emilio Sark Sr. and Madelyn Montenegro-Sark, is a wizarding student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is half-blood, his father is pureblood and his mother was a muggle. He was born in New York City, New York but at the age of 6 moved to London. Appearance At first glance there are several things easily seen of Eddie's appearance. He's of average height, currently standing at 4 foot, 11 inches. His hair is a dark brown, just long enough to run hands through, and decently curly. It's almost always disheveled and messy, the curls sometimes falling in front of his face from running or just being excited. His eyes are also brown and can be very expressive, they've been known to portray exactly how he's feeling without words. His skin is a shade darker than a tan/caramel color. He is fit and athletic, used to running around and being active, never one to stand still for very long. Eddie has never been one for being proper and classy, and it's shown in his appearance. His shirt is almost never tucked in, his tie almost never fully tied up to his neck, and he hardly ever wears his full robes, unless 100% necessary. He regularly wears two necklaces, one of them a golden necklace, holding a lion pendant with red eyes and a poofy mane. It was given to him by his best friend, Juno Yoshinaga-Bloodstone, for his birthday. The other is one half of a pair of magical twin necklaces, they are shaped like two halves of a dark blue heart, with constellations embedded in them. He had them enchanted by a friend of Professor Tollens' to have the constellations glow a bright light blue whenever the two are near each other. The other is sitting around the neck of Sunny Paradoxia Nocturne, his girlfriend. Background Born an only child in Spanish Harlem, a neighborhood of New York City, NY, Eddie quickly learned many life lessons, from the value of a dollar to the value of a pair of fists. The son of a pureblood auror named Edward Sark Sr. and a muggle schoolteacher named Madelyn Montenegro, Eddie grew up with little practical magic in his life. He was friends were strictly no-maj's, and went to a no-maj elementary school. The only magic he'd seen was small stuff his father used around the house. When he was 6 years old, his father's auror background caught up with him. A blood purist, Voldemort sympathizer, and dark wizard named Pyrite, who'd Edward Sark Sr. had successfully defeated in a duel and sent to Azkaban, sent a small group of 4 dark wizards to murder him. Although they failed in murdering their target, they did kill Edward Sr.'s wife, Madelyn, with a killing curse. This traumatic event still sticks with young Eddie, and after it, his father pulled Eddie from school and they moved to London. Edward Sr. resigned from his position at MACUSA and now works as a broomstick maker near Diagon Alley. It took Eddie longer than most kids to realize that he could use magic. One day while walking home from school some older kids from the neighborhood attempted to take Eddie's jacket and shoes from him. As he attempted to fight them off, without knowing, he pushed them all off of him with great power. No one ever found out, and soon the letter from Hogwarts followed, entering him into the 2018-2019 school year. Personality Eddie's a very energetic kid. He loves to be out and about, exploring, adventuring and generally having fun instead of locked up in a room, reading or studying like many of his Ravenclaw peers. His high energy also attributes to him being quite an outgoing kid, never scared of social situations and always ready to talk to new people, and tell stories, very quick to make friends. While he does come easily to him, he very rarely seeks out new friends and doesn't try to be friendly with everyone, as opposed to his Hufflepuff peers, rather he lets people come to him if they so choose to. He never backs down from a fight, challenge, or any kind of altercation, and wears his Gryffindor red proudly, like his father before him. Although he is brave, he also falls victim to other stereotypical Gryffindor traits: recklessness, stubbornness, short temperedness, and impulsiveness. He doesn't like to sit back and draw out a plan, and would rather stick with his gut and clean the mess up after. This has come to his aid but has also been a burden, as these traits usually do. Now, while Ed is high energy, outgoing, and hot-headed, he has shown that he can be soft, calm, and loving. Most specifically towards close friends, and the very small family he has left, Eddie can be very soft-spoken and gentle when need be, such as when helping sick students in the infirmary, or caring for an injured Hippogryff. Goals and Dreams Category:Males Category:Class of 2025 Category:Gryffindors Category:Half-bloods Category:Students Category:Characters